Some Thing New
by SailorMoonJunkie13
Summary: Serena suffered a terrible problem in her relationship with her past boyfriend Sieya. She has been on the road now, and meets a very suprising, and perfect man...
1. Default Chapter

Author Note: Hey you guys, I would like to give a heart-felt apology to every one about the last chapter of my last story. I really don't have any idea what happened to it, or how to restore it. I'm really pissed about it, but what are you going to do. So I decided that I would start off on a new slate, and try a new story. So here it is and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moons characters and never will.

Some Thing New

Chapter1:

Serena looked out of the car of her window, and looked at the beautiful landscape and breathed in a deep sigh. This is what she lived for, she thought thinking about her life. She hade a blue mustang convertible, and a blonde lab for a dog. They didn't live in an apartment, they lived on the road. And she loved every minute of it, she thought looking at buddy who was sitting in the passenger seat of her car with his head out the side of the car just blowing in the wind. She worked for a company where she got to travel a lot. It was her job to go to these different cities, and survey the people. Sometimes it was about marriage; sometimes it was about teen sex, or sometimes how many pets a person has. Wherever these book authors got their statistics, they came from Serena. She was the one who did all the dirty work asking people the questions, which is not as easy as it seemed.

But any way, Serena was on her way to Phoenix. She was going to be surveying some kids who went to college in that area, and see how many kids got scholarships to that school.

'Ring, Ring' Her phone went off.

"Hello." Serena asked.

"Hey its me." The other person said.

"Hey Lita. How are you doing." Serena asked.

"Oh, I'm good. I'm just getting some reading done for one of my classes." Lita said. "Where are you driving right now?" She asked curious

"I'm on my way to Phoenix to do some more surveys with college students." Serena said.

"Sounds like fun." Lita said.

"Yea, some of the time. But this kinds of stinks, we're kind of in the middle of no where right now." Serena said looking at the desert that just seemed to never end.

"Well, rest assured, you will be there soon. And you have buddy to keep you company." Lita said trying to comfort her.

"I know, but it still does get kind of boring. But I do have my ever so famous CD collection with me." Serena said.

"Did you happen to take my favorite mix CD with you?" Lita asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Serena said kind of laughing.

"Well its seemed to have disappeared." Lita said kind of in a questioning tone.

"Fine, maybe it slipped into my CD case by mistake. But I will have it for you when I get back." Serena said.

"I know you will, and if you don't then I can always make another one." Lita said.

"Well, we're about to stop at this gas station. So ill talk to you when I get back on the road." Serena said.

"Ok Serena but,… you know I'm really sorry about what happened right." Lita said.

"I can't talk right now, bye." Serena said hanging up the phone before she started to get teary eyed.

She hated it when people kept bringing it up, the same subject she couldn't bear to talk about. It just hurt her way too much to even think about it. So she decided this would be the perfect job for her, she didn't have to be anywhere but with her car and dog. There was no drama on the road, no problems. Just her, and that's the way she was going to keep it after what had happened.

Serena finally made it into Phoenix that night at about 9:45. She never did call back Lita. She didn't want to talk to her, or any one from there for that matter. But she especially didn't want to talk to him. For he had hurt her in a way that could never be fixed. But she was over it, or trying to be over it.

Serena walked up to the front desk at the motel she was checking into for the night. There was no one there, so she rang the little bell on the desk. Still, no one came so she rang it. And then she started to like it and she kept ringing it again and again until another hand snatched it away. She put her hand to her side in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry that I was absent for the second." The tall and very handsome man said.

"Its alright." Serena said to him, but then realized that she found him really attractive and then tried to stop thinking it.

"My name is Darien." He said trying to be friendly.

"My name is Ms.Tsukino." She said trying not to open up at all.

"Don't you have a first name." He said trying to be funny.

"Not to people I just meet, and don't know." Serena said.

"Well, Ms.Tsukino do you have a 1 night reservation." He asked.

"No, I'm supposed to be here for the next few weeks." Serena said looking very seriously to his face.

"Ok, let me look you up really quick." Darien said typing on the computer really fast. "Ok, I think I just found you." Darien said. "So, Serena Tsukino you will be here for the next 3 weeks." He just smiled at her cause he saw her first name.

"Yes I will." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, here are your keys Ms. Serena." He said holding her keys out for her.

"Thank you." She said snatching them out of his hands

"I will look forward to seeing more of you. And I guess I will if you're going to be here for the next 3 weeks." He said smiling because he was going to see this unbelievably beautiful girl for almost a month.

Serena walked out of the lobby, and back to her car. She was a little mad, but still felt a little weird. She was attracted to this guy, but he was 1 working at a motel, and 2 he was irritating. But she still felt this strong attraction to him non the less.

And after all that she had been through, she didn't even want the species of men to exist. She even considered being a lesbian after what Seiya had done to her. But she ust figured that she would heal with time.

"Come on Buddy." Serena said to her dog, as she let him out of the car, and she got her luggage out of the car also. Serena walked up a flight of stairs, she thought that she had asked for a room on the ground, but she really didn't want to get into it with that guy. So she just sucked it up and took the upstairs room. She opened the door, and it looked like an ordinary room. It wasn't any different then any other motel she had been in. As soon as she went in, she put her stuff down. Locked the door, and plopped on her bed and just fell into a deep deep sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Serena woke up, and saw her dog sleeping on the other bed that was next to hers. She looked around, and then remembered that she was in Phoenix doing more surveys. She sat in her bed, and grabbed the remote, that was next to her bed on the table and started flipping channels to see what was on. The good thing about her job was she could start when she wanted to. And end when she wanted to. The fact that she had 3 weeks to do this made her lazier when it came to getting it over with. She did have to meet a student who was going to be tour guide through the city while she was there. He was going to be meeting her at a coffee shop near the school. So she had to meet him at about 3o'clock. Then he was going to escort her to the school, and take her to some of the different activity clubs that met at the college. So she just decided that she was just going to take a shower, and get the not so fun part out of the way.

2 Hours later

Serena was finally ready, she always took a really long shower. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, with a blue plaid short sleeve shirt on the outside. She put on eyeliner, and black massacara. She got her purse, and told her dog that she would be back in a couple of hours. She went back to the main lobby to find that same very fine, young man at the desk.

He got a big grin on his face when he saw her. "Good morning Serena." He said trying to be friendly.

"Hello Darien." She said trying to keep her composure, it was hard though cause he was really really sexy.

"Well, how may I help you this really nice morning." He said still smiling.

"Well, I need directions to a coffee shop near Phoenix University." Serena said looking at him still really seriously.

"I think I know the one your talking about. But I'm about to head over there any way, you could follow me if you want to." He offered.

"Well," she said pausing. She didn't know if she should do it, it might give him the wrong impression if she were to do it. "We're not going to end up at your apartment are we." She said making a small joke, opening up a little bit.

"No." He said with a laugh.

"Well, I have to meet this person in about 15 minutes." She said looking at her watch.

"Well I'm going to be off in like 5 minutes if you don't mind waiting." Darien asked her.

"No, ill just be in my car. It's a blue mustang." She said walking towards the door.

"Ok, ill be out there soon." Inside he was rejoicing. Maybe this person he was supposed to meet would be really late and he could get to know Serena little bit more.

Darien was a pretty good driver, unless he was a little bit to happy, or just really excited. And at the moment, he was really excited. So he was kind of changing in and out of lanes, and just not being the best person to follow. But they finally did make it to the coffee shop.

Serena got out of her car kind of pissed off. "What, did you really not want me to follow you here. You were driving like you were out of control." She fumed walking over to his car.

"I'm sorry, I'm not all that used to people following me. So I…I'm just sorry." He said looking down at the ground. He didn't want her to be mad at him; he was just starting getting on her good side.

Serena could see that she had kind of hurt her feelings. "Its ok, really it is." Serena said trying to convince him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yea I'm sure. Thank you for taking me over here, I really appreciate it." Serena said waving goodbye and walking towards the coffee shop. He locked his car, and ran up next to her.

"So who are you meeting here?" He asked her.

"I'm meeting a college student, who is supposed to be my guide." Serena said.

Darien started to smile, the biggest smile ever.

"What?" Serena noticed as he opened the door for her.

"So, when do you want to get started?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked him with a big questioning look on his face.

"Well, I believe that I am supposed to be showing you around the town, and college." Darien said.

"Are you kidding me, I think this is a big mix up." Serena said not wanting to believe that he was supposed to be her guide.

"Well, I'm supposed to be getting a lot of credit points for it. So you better believe it." He said.

Serena started to walk back to her car. "Lets go. "Serena said kind of defeated.

"Alright, do you want to take 2 cars, I know how much you dislike following me." Darien said trying to be funny.

"That's really ok. I don't like driving in cars with people that I barely even know." Serena said opening her door to her car.

" Ok then, don't be mad if you get lost because you can't keep up." Darien said.

She paused for a second."Get in." She said unlocking the other door. "I swear if you try to do anything, you will be very very sorry." Serena said, trying to put the scare in him. But not really working, he kind of just laughed.

"Alright, where to." Serena said looking at his really good looking self in her passenger seat.

"Ok…" He started telling her how to get down to the college. "… and then you make a right at that light right there." Darien said pointing ahead.

Serena turned onto the street, and she could see the campus perfectly. It was really quite beautiful. The campus had a really big yard, and it also had a fountain in the middle of it.

It had kind of random benches placed everywhere. It was just really pretty and serene.

"I know, everyone reacts the same way when ever they first come here." He said smiling and looking out of the window.

"Well, I've seen prettier." She said trying not to act to impressed.

"Well, are your ready to get started?" He asked her.

"Yes I am." Serena said looking out the window. It would be an interesting trip, and 3-week period. But she was kind of looking forward to it, she did get to hang out with the surprisingly really good looking guy. Hopefully he wouldn't disappoint her. She would just have to wait to find out.

Author Note: Well, that was the first chapter to my new story. I hope to make the next chapter's a lot more interesting. So read and review, and stay tuned.


	2. chapter 2

Author Note: Hey you guys, I hope that you like the story so far. I hope to add a little bit more drama, for you people to enjoy. But any way I hope that you enjoy chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters off of the show Sailor Moon.

**Some Thing New**

Chapter 2:

Some how, Serena found her self-enjoying the company of this guy. She couldn't believe it, he was the typical good-looking guy who is really conceited. And Darien was that guy. He wasn't a person that she would enjoy spending time with. He was just another pretty boy. And she was hating the fact that she was starting to think he was ok.

"So where do you think that you would like to go from here." Darien asked. "We have already covered at least 4 of the 20 groups we have to cover. So I think we are doing pretty good so far." He said looking at her.

"Yea your right." Serena wasn't really listening to him. She was still in her own thoughts.

"Hello, is there any one home." He said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." She said coming out of her daze.

"About what." He asked not really thinking that she was going to get as upset as she did.

"Its non of your business, stop being so nosy." She said making a really frowny face

"I'm sorry, please, don't be mad at me again. I've only known you for what a day and a half. And I've already made you mad about 5 thousand times." He said trying to make her laugh. And it worked, she cracked a small smile.

"Now, I think that I want to call it a day. I mean I do have about 3 weeks to get this all done. And I don't like to have nothing to do with my time. So I think I'm just going to go to my hotel room, order Chinese and watch a movie." She said stretching her arms a little bit. "So ill drive you back to the café, and ill see you tomorrow." She said getting in to her car.

Darien got in after her. "Wait, you don't want to end your night so boringly." Darien said trying to persuade her.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked not really knowing what he meant.

"Well…I know that we just met and all but I was wondering…"

I'm sorry I cant." Serena said answering him before he could even finish his sentence.

"But I thought that you were starting to like me." Darien said kind of sad that she said she didn't want to go out with him.

"I don't know you. And I just got out of a bad relationship, and I'm just not ready to be thrown into the dating world again. I just want to be me, and see how I do solo. I'm just not ready to date any one right now." She looked at him hoping that he wasn't really offended.

"I understand how hard a breaking up can be". He said trying to be understanding, but also wishing he could still have a shot at dating her.

" Well, I think we should head back to the coffee shop so that I can get back to the hotel." Serena said breaking the silence.

"Yea your right." Darien said putting his seatbelt on.

Serena started driving, and then she felt kind of bad. She didn't want to hurt his feeling although she was really found of him yet.

"Maybe before we start tomorrow, we could have lunch or something." She said.

He started smiling that big smile of his. "That would be great." He said really excited that he was going to go on a date with that hottie.

" Now, don't think this changes anything. Its just lunch at McDonalds or something along those lines. So I'm still not very found of you." She said hoping that he wouldn't get the wrong idea. But Serena was starting to get the wrong idea herself. 'I should wear my dark blue jeans, and my white long sleeve flair shirt., oh with my new black boots. Wait a second… what am I thinking. I don't care what he thinks of me cause I don't even want to date him.'

Serena didn't notice that she looked really crazy, she was mouthing that whole conversation to herself, and Darien was just looking at her like she was out of her mind.

She looked at him realizing that he was watching her the whole time. "Sorry, I was just silently talking to my self." She said trying to make a quick recover.

"Its ok, I do that all the time. But, I know its just a pity lunch, and that it really is not that big of a deal." Darien said.

"Good," She said still driving and seeing that coffee shop in the distance.

"Well, thank you any way." He said.

"Why are you thanking me." She wondered.

"Well its not every day that I get to go for a quick bit to eat with such a beautiful girl." He said sincerely.

"What? As sexy as you are." Then she realized what had just slipped out of her mouth.

Darien choked on the water he was drinking. "You think I'm what." Darien said looking at her in surprise.

"Nothing, I don't think your sexy. I just felt bad for you." She said with her face turning bright red.

"Yes you do, look at your face. You're as red as a tomato." He said smiling the biggest grin ever in the world.

"Ok, we're here. Now leave my car." Serena said, putting her hand on her face in embarrassment.

"Well, I'll be the hotel around 1:30 to pick you up." He said smiling. He couldn't believe that she thought he was sexy. No one had ever told him that, well actually they did all the time. But not from a girl he thought to be so perfect."Oh, incase something happens, and I cant make it here is my number." He said writing down his number on a piece of paper. "Here." He said handing it to her.

"Well, here's my number." Serena said writing hers down the back of a flyer that she had got about 3 months ago to a concert. She never did go to that concert.

When Darien got out of the car, she couldn't believe what she had just said. She was so embarrassed she was never ever going to be able to live that one down. Now he knew that she thought he was really attractive. And now what was she going to do, he was probably going to ask her out on another date. And then she wouldn't be able to say no to him because he was just way to good looking.

Then she looked over at his car, and he gave her one last smile before he drove off. She just shook her head and started her car, to make the journey back to the hotel.

When she got there, she came to the door and heard her dog playing or making some weird noises. So she unlocked the door and walked in. Inside she saw him. Seiya… playing with her dog buddy.

"How did you get in here Seiya?" Serena said raising her voice.

"Well, I found out that you were in phoenix. And I called all the hotels to see which one you were staying in."

"How did you get in my room." She asked.

"Well, I just smoothed talked the girl at the front desk." He said smiling. "I wanted to see you." He said getting up from playing with the dog.

"Well I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to see you again." She said taking a step back.

"Well, you can't make all the important life decisions in our life." He said moving closer to her.

"There is no Us any more Seiya. You ruined it when you slept with lita… oh no I forgot. You got her really drunk and then you slept with her." She said with her eyes starting to water.

"Serena it wasn't like that, you know I would never do that to you." Seiya said trying to talk her down.

"Yes you would, you were to busy thinking with you little head. I told you, I'm not ready to have sex. Why couldn't you just respect that." She said with some tears releasing from her eyes.

"I did respect that." He said walking closer to her.

"No you didn't, if you did then I would still love you. I LOVED you Seiya. I did, and now…now I don't know what I think of you. But the fact is that you must have not loved me as much as you claimed you did. Or you would never have put me through what you did." Serena said.

He started walking closer to her.

"Don't come any closer to me". She said putting her hand on the doorknob.

"Serena, you know you don't want to leave me. Because as mad as you are, and as much as you hate me, you still love me." He said still coming closer to her.

She was thinking to herself. That as long as she has known him, she did love him, and she never thought anything like this could have happened to their relationship. And now that it did, she wanted to forgive him, but she couldn't because it gave her a little insight on what kind of person he really was.

"No I don't." She said still coming closer. "Please, just leave me. I can't look at you." Serena said crouching down on to the floor and crying.

"Serena please, just trust me." He said standing next to her.

"I can't trust you any more Seiya. You burned that bridge when you got my best friend drunk and then slept with her. Now I want you to get out of my hotel room right now." She said looking at him very firmly with the tears still falling down her face.

"Ok." He said looking at her. "Ill leave… but you know that I'm not going to give up." He said looking down at her. And walking towards the door so that he could leave. "But, I'm going to be around, and your going to be seeing a whole lot of me." He said opening it, and then walking out.

She just sat on the ground, and cried. She cried so hard she thought that she would never stop. Her dog buddy knew something wasn't right; he came over to her, and just licked her hand. And she just kept crying, until she fell into a sleep sitting next to the door.

'He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge'

She woke up to her ring tune going off. She groggily got up and then she went over to where the phone was, and she looked to see who it was first. The first name she saw was Seiya. She didn't know why she hadn't taken his number out of her phone, she knew they were over. But it was still really hard for her to let go, she thought remembering the night before. In a way he was right, she wasn't completely over their past relationship.

But she didn't pick up the phone. She couldn't bare to talk to him again.

She tossed it on to her bed, and then went into the bathroom so that she could take a shower.

She didn't know what she was going to do about Seiya, he said that he was going to be around. What did that mean, what if he was even staying at the same hotel as her. Then what was she going to do.

She got out of the shower, and then dried herself off. In the room, she could hear her phone going off again. She knew it was Seiya, and she was still not going to answer him. She put on some exercising clothes, and then got her dogs leash so that they could go on a jog.

Before she left, she asked that all her messages be saved for her. Then she got Buddy, and they jogged down the street.

As she was running, many thoughts came and overwhelmed her. She was stuck on the fact that Seiya wouldn't leave her alone, and that she met this really nice guy who seemed to like her…

'OMG, Darien. I'm supposed to meet him for lunch'. She thought, turning around, and going back to her hotel to get her car so that she could meet him. She didn't have her phone on her so she really had to hurry and call to tell him that she forgot. So Serena and Buddy started running down the street.

When she got back to her hotel room, she went in and took the leash off her dog and then picked up her phone. It had 3 messages left for her. Immediately she called Darien.

The phone rang once and he picked up.

"Hello?" You could hear the hopefulness in his voice. She knew it really meant a lot to him that she met him for lunch. Now she really felt bad.

"Yea, its Serena." She said kind of holding her breath, not knowing if he was really gonna be mad.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well, I'm sure you have a better idea then I do." He said looking at his watch seeing that it was 2:30. And hour after they were supposed to have met.

"Darien, I'm really sorry that I forgot to meet you for lunch. Something happened last night, and I go a little side tracked." She said hoping that he would understand her.

"Well, I hope everything is ok." He said, surprising her a little bit by his reaction.

"Well, I want to make it up to you cause I feel really bad." She said hoping that he would let her make it up to him.

"Well, actually there is this little thing going on tonight." He said.

"Well, what little thing?" she asked not knowing what he wanted her to do.

"Well, a group of my close friends are having a little shin dig. And I thought it would be fun if you came." He asked her hoping that she wouldn't not want to go.

"Well…" She said thinking to herself.

"You kind of owe me for flaking off." He said.

"Hey, I am not a flake. I was having a minor minor crisis." She said trying to defend herself.

"Ok then, come with me to this party tonight." He asked her.

"I don't know. This isn't going to be one of those wild college parties is it." She asked.

"Hey, I've been in school for 7 year trying to get my doctor degree. And I'm 25. I think that we've out grown wild parties." He reasoned with her.

"That is true, you are a little old to be partying hardy." She said making a little joke.

"Alright, so you'll go." He asked her with hope pouring out of his every limb.

"Yes… I'll go." She said letting in to defeat.

"Great, what time should I pick you up." He asked her.

"Um maybe around, 8:30." She answered.

"Well, is there anything in specific that I should wear?" She didn't want to be dressed like a looser. As young as she, which was about 22, it still had been long time since she had been to a party. She was always kind of the serious one.

"No, its pretty casual." He answered.

"Well, I guess ill see you later tonight." She said to him. "Bye"

"Bye." He said hanging up his phone. He did a big 'YES' to himself. But in actuality, most of his friends had already graduated. So he hanged out a lot with a kids around 20 and 21. So he honestly didn't know what kind of party to expect. So he just hoped for the best.

Serena kind of got excited thinking about the party. Hanging around people her age, listening to music. It would be a lot of fun. She just had to try and not be a party pooper. She tended to get people to think about what they were doing while they were partying hardy. So they always left her to sit by the punch table, and she would wait for her friends to say they were ready to leave. But all that she knew was that she wasn't going to be that person any more. She was going to party, and she was going to party hard.

She went through her suitcase to find a suitable outfit. There were so many things to choose from she didn't know what to do. Eventually she decided to wear a jean skirt that went down to her mid thigh, a white halter-top, a jean jacket over it, and a pair of black knee high boots. She hoped that she looked decent enough for the party.

It was about 3 o'clock, so she didn't know what to do with her extra time. So she decided that she was going to just order in a movie, and take a nap until it was time for her to get ready for the party. She still hadn't seen 'Meet the Fockers'. And she heard many great things about it, so she got it.

Serena couldn't stop laughing, that little baby was so funny. 'Assss Whooooole' he kept saying over and over again. Then Jack was trying to say that Greg was the father of that Spanish boy. Serena looked over at the clock next to her bed, and saw that it was about 6'clock. She decided that she was going to need all the time in the world to get ready. So she got in the shower.

About 45 minutes later she stepped out and dried herself. She got out her hair blower, and dried her hair out. And the curled it. That took about another 45 minutes all together, and that left her with only about an hour to get ready. And she was going to need every last minute.

Then she put on her cute little outfit, and that's when the hardest job was there. She had to do her makeup, and she had to do it really good. She really needed him to think that she was pretty. She didn't know why she needed him to think that she was pretty. But she was going to do everything in her power for him to think it. She made very drastic eye color. She poured on the eyeliner, and the mascara so that no one would miss her eyes. They would just pop out and be in your face whether or no you liked it, and she lightly put on some eye shadow. It's very easy to over power your eye shadow. And she didn't really want to put on any blush. And she was kind of liking the whole pale thing going on with her at the moment. But any way Just as she was finishing the last thing, 'Knock, knock, knock'. She knew it was Darien, and she was really excited that she was going with him although she would never admit that to him.

She opened the door, but saw that it was Seiya again. She tried to close it, but he blocked it and he kept pushing harder until the door flung open, and Serena was thrown on the ground.

"Hey Serena." He said cominging in and trying to help her off the floor, but she just squirmed away. When she got to her feet, she ran to the other side of the room.

"Seiya, leave me alone. I thought I told I don't ever want to see you again." She said trying not to get upset, but it was really hard. And she didn't want Darien to see her like this.

"We really need to talk." He said to her.

"I don't want to talk to you." She yelled at him.

Then she heard a pounding on the door.

"Whats going on in there",Darien shouted from the other side of the door.

"Darien, please help me."She said frantically.

"Open the door." Darien yelled.

"GO AWAY, This does NOT concern you." Seiya yelled back.

"If you dont open it i will break it down."Darien said starting to get a little nervous about how psycho this guy might really be.

"Serena, you cant avoid me forever." He said giving her a slight look of anger.

"I just want you to leave me alone." She said with her eyes closed.

"I dont think i can make that promise to you." He said making his way to the door.

You could hear Darien on the other side of the door, hitting it with his shoulder. When finally Seiya opened the door to see a very worried, and angry Darein.

"What did you do to her." Darien said storming in the room as Seiya steped aside.

"I didnt touch her."Seiya siad.

"Get the Heck out of here." Darien yelled at the door.

"Remember what i told you."Seiya said looking at serena before he walked away.

Serena just stared at the door where he had been standing.

"Serena, are you ok. Did he hurt you." He asked.

She just shook her head no.

"Are you ok." He asked her. "Please, say something."He asked her.

"I just, think i would like to go to the party now. I just dont want to talk or think about this at the moment." She said.

"Are you sure that your still up for it."He said just trying think of her welfare.

"Yea, im ready to have a really good time." She said getting up from the ground next to her bed.

Darien was a little bit freaked out, she wasnt really showing any emotion. He just wanted to know what had happened between them and why she was so upset.

"Ok Serena." He said as they both walked out of the hotel room that was still a little messy from what had just happend.

On the car drive it was pretty silent and a little uncomfortable.

"So, when do you think we should get started tomorrow on the surveys." Darien asked trying to break the ice.

"I dont know, you can pick when you want to start." She said still looking out the window.

"Serena, i know i dont really know you that well. But it still upsetting me to see you so hurt. Im really sorry." He said.

"Its ok, but i really dont want to talk about it. Hey is that the place up there." She said looking ahead and trying to change the subject. The party was nothing like Darien had explained it. There were people hanging out of the windows, guys running around chasing girls, music blasting, and alot of drunk people staggering around. "This is exactly what i need". Serena said looking foward to trying to find a guy to dance with, and get drunk with. She just hated the fact that she had just met Darien, and he had already seen so much about her. He had seen a little to much in her opinion.She just wanted to foget, she just wanted to pretend like she didnt have all of the baggage that she had. And this night she wasnt going to have any of it.

Darien parked the car, and he and Serena walked up to the house. It was a typical frat house, historical looking but obviously not that old. When they got inside the house, it was very wild. There were alot of people dancing, there were a ton of people smoking weed, and some who were on chairs, and couchs making out. This guy about 22 looking approched them.

"Darien, glad you made it." He said walking over to him, and patting him on the shoulder.

"Yea, i wouldnt miss one of your parties for the world." He said laughing.

"Oh, you must be Serena." He said looking to her. "I guess Darien wasnt kidding when he said that you were to die for". He said trying to flatter her.

Serena started to blush."Hi". She said being nice, and smiling at him.

"My name is Zach." He said sticking his hand out to shack her hand.

"As he already told you, im Serena." She said shaking his hand back.

"Well, i think that im going to get Serena a drink." Darien said. "Ill be right back." He said walking in to one of the rooms in the house.

"So, what brings you to this part of the world." Zach asked.

"Well, i do a survey type of work. And i travel to different places, and this was the place on the list." She said.

"Well im glad that list brought you to this place." He said flirting with her. He thought that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He really wanted to hook up with her.

"Here you go Serena." Darien said returning with her drink. She took it, took a sip, and then made a really bad face. She coughed a little bit.

"Whats in this." She said looking at the punch, that obviously wasnt just punch.

"Oh, its my special mixture." Zach said.

"Well its very strong." Serena said looking at it, and then taking another sip.

"Hey, do you want to dance." Zach, asked her.

"Sure." She said smiling and handing her cup to Darien,and going into the living room to dance, and cut loose.

"Hey..." Darien said trying to object.

"Ill be right back Darien. Im sure that there are plenty of girls you can flirt with until i get back from having one dance with Zach".

He sighed in defeat. And then looked around the room to see if there was any fresh meat he could take a gander at. Then he spotted this really, really beautiful light skinned girl. Her hair was long an curly, and she had the figure of Beyonce Knowles.She was wearing super low cut jeans, and shirt that came high enough to show off her fantastic stomach and belly button ring and her smile would melt your knees. He decided, while Serena was having a good time with his buddy, he would make a new friend.

He walked over to her and then she looked at him and smiled.

"Hi, im Darien." He said giving her a smile.

"Roxane",she said shaking his hand.

"So, what connection brings you here." He said leaning on the wall next to her.

"My brother Matthew lives here." She said.

"Oh Matt. Thats your brother." He said kind of suprised.

"Yes he's my brother. I know he looks really caucasian, but he does have a little caramel in him." She said making a joke.

Roxane and Darien were talking for like 2 hours.

"So medical school isnt that hard." She said. They were now sitting on the couch, kind of ignoring the whole party. They were completely engrossed in each other.

"No its not that bad. Ive always had a thing for helping people And i think i might want to work in the children sector of the hospital. I just find kids to be really enspiring." He said.

"That is so sweet". Roxane said. She was really starting to like this guy she had only met 30 mintues ago. He was unbelievably sexy, nice, and he was going some where with his life. He wasnt just the typical guy who floated buy on his good looks.

Just then a guy came over to Darien. "Hey Darien, that girl you came with is freaking awesome. She really knows how to party." He said.

"Serena," Darien said. He had totally forgotten about her. "Roxane ill be right back." He said getting up from the couch and going into one of the other rooms. He could hear that song from that movie one of his old girl friends dragged him too, Moulin Rouge. When he got to the other room, he saw Serena. But it wasnt the Serena that he remembered. She was in the middle of a group of people, and she was dancing. And pretty wild at that. She wasnt dancing with Zach, he was on the side watching. She was with this guy he hadnt seen before. She was straddling his leg grinding with him. It was like he was the pole and she was the exotic dancer. Then she saw a table, and took advantage of it. She left her little boy toy, and got on the table and started to dance all by herself.

Darien walked over to Zach. "Zach, what happened." Darien pratically yelled.

"Dude, i didnt do anything. All that happend was we danced, had a drink, then danced, then drank. And then we're dancing again, and she found that looser, and now she's on the table," he said trying to clear himself.

"How am i suppossed to get her down from there." Darien was basicaly asking hiself outloud.

"Well just grab her." Zach said. "Cause i think that she is a little drunk to get down by herself willingly.

"Ill try to ask her first." Darien said walking over to her, and then called her name. But she kept dancing, and then she was slightly next to him, and he saw up her skirt, and saw that she was wearing a nice thong. Then he called her name louder trying to get that vision out of his mind. "SERENA" He yelled again.

"What!" She yelled back.

"I think i got to get back home now."Darien said hoping that she would just get off the table.

"But this is my favorite song. I want to keep dancing." She said not listening to anything that he said.

"I really need to go now, now come on." He said grabbing her legs, and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Hey, let me down. I want to keep dancing." She kept screaming. Darien just kept walking.

"Thanks for another great party Zach." Darien said walking by him, and to the door. "I will definatly be at another one."

"See you later Dare." Zach said turning back to his party, and finding another girl to hook up with.

Darien walked out to his car with Serena kicking and screaming on his shoulder. "Serena, im not letting you down." He said finally getting over to his car. He opened the door, and let her down.

"You cant make me get in the car." She said standing in front of the door, but not getting in.

"Oh, you think there is nothing i can do to make you get in the car." He aske her.

"You can try anything, and you wont be able to make me get in the car." She said folding her arms.

"Ok, we'll see." He said bending his head down, and kissing her lips. At first she struggled with him, but then gave in and kissed him back. After he took a breath and looked at her.

She said "Fine, ill get in the car." She said sitting in the car. Darien just smilied to hiself that he had finally got to kiss this beautiful girl, finaly. On the car drive Serena fell asleep. She really did have a good time at that party. He thought as he pulled up to the hotel.

He got out of his car, and then walked over to herside of the car. He opened her door, and then gently woke her up and helped her out of the car. He found her key to her hotel room in her purse, and got it out to open her door when they got up the stairs. When he came in, her dog greeted him. He walked her over to the bed, and then gently layed her on it and put the covers over her. He was about to walk away, when she grabbed his arm. She pulled him down to her face, and then began to kiss him. She was about to take his shirt off , but he pulled her hands away.

"Serena i cant." Darien said. "Your drunk." He said looking at the hurt in her eyes.

She pulled away from him, and then turned her body towards the other wall as her eyes started to stream with tears.

"Goodnight Serena." He said patting the dog on his head, and walking out of the hotel and back to his car.

Author Note: Hey im glad that ive got some readers for this story. Im really liking where its going. Now that im on summer vacataion i will have more time to devote to the story. So keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
